


Smut Collection

by Fairy_txt



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_txt/pseuds/Fairy_txt
Summary: Hello! I'm just migrating some smutty work from my old tumblr since I've been more active here. If you want an imagine, art comission or something please contact me here or in instagram: https://www.instagram.com/xuliabot/?igshid=13115lxba65xnGood reading <3
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Training / Altair Ibn-La'Ahad & Reader NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just migrating some smutty work from my old tumblr since I've been more active here. If you want an imagine, art comission or something please contact me here or in instagram: https://www.instagram.com/xuliabot/?igshid=13115lxba65xn
> 
> Good reading <3

Adrenaline rushed in her veins as Y/N and Altair trained, she won the first round but of course he wanted to proof that a woman couldn’t beat up his ass twice. Maybe in their private moments as well…

You blocked when he lept foward, adrenaline tightly in her belly as she barely raised her sword to defence from the attack. He continued with a ferous determination, but she stood keeping a pace with his blows. Waiting for the perfect opening on his guard.

Weapons crashed together hard, she saw a opportunity and took it by kicking his legs while he bore his weight in his assault. It caused the Master Assassin to step back.

Moving the fastest as she could, she stroke his forgotten left. But his blade met Y/N’s before she attacked, angry stamped on his orbs beneath his hood. She opened his guard again, trying to get a strike on his foot and beat him.

Y/N was most than ready to claim victory, then Altair’s sword hilt met her face, rushing her to the ground, Altair ended up with his blade shinning in the sunlight, against her neck. She was laying umconfortably on the mud, sweat sticking her locks.

Slowly, he let Y/N go:

“I won.”

She stands on her foot and took her sword with a frustated grunt. Altair, despite that they were alone demanded on a whisper:

“Meet me in my chambers to discuss your training, woman.”

“Training.” Y/N scoffed, keeping her weapon save on her waist and clening the blood that split out from her nose with the back of her gloved hand.

“Well,” Altair started, turning her around by the hips and putting a hand on het bloodied chin, cleaning the red away from her lips.

“I couldn’t call that fiasco a ‘training’, but since i can’t even call this second round a fight..”

The woman snorted at his usual arrogant words. She just had him on his knees moments before! Y/N free herself from his hands, just to find them flew around her jaw, she nearly flinched, expecting him to argue. Again.

But instead he roughly crushed his lips on hers, she needed to back off a little, with her (y/e/c) orbs wide in shock and hands raised into his broader shoulders almost in defence. With a bite, the Master Assassin invaded her mouth in a fiery, dominating kiss before pulling back, golden eyes filled with lust.

And realization, he must remembered where they are, that someone might see them. Even if it’s not the first time Altair shows her a less violent side, breathing hard, he grunted:

“As I said.” He smirks. “My chambers. Later.”

X

Altair nipped her bottom lip hard, pinned against the cold wall of his room as his tongue pushed into her mouth, making the woman gasp, trying to bite him back. The Assassin growls, hands roaming all over her body, one stopped at her hip and another slid across her breast, belly, and firmly cupped her sex through the layers of robes.

Her clotches were clean now, wihout any mud or sweat remaining from the training, but soon all her skin would be full of sweat.

A moan scapes from her lips as her back arch away from Altair’s fingers, caugh in surprise, but he doesn’t stop as he warns:

“Hold your voice…”

She whispers his name sharply, a bit nervous. And if the Brother hear them? They would kick her out of the Brotherhood? Y/N and Altair were not married. If their parents were alive…

With so many “and if’s” worrying her, she barely notices the Master Assassin taking advantage over her exposed neck. Sucking and nibiling a sensitive spot as she decides to grip the fabric of his hood and drag it down, revealing his short hair.

Pushing her hips wantonly against his body, making Altair groan and caress her soft skin with a light squeeze. Y/N swore quietly.

“Playing the victim now?” He teases.

“Shut the fuck up.” A whimper pass by her lips. “I am nervous, i never did it before. And we are not married.”

Altair rolls his eyes and took her off the ground with ease. By now, he had all his weapons nearby the huge pile of pillows and put Y/N on his lap, sitted on the cushions, striping her and tossing her robes to the side.

“And if someone discover us.” A kiss silence Y/N imediatly.

“If you stood quiet no one will know.”

She wanted to slap him, but his kisses and a hand ivading her blouse were way more distracting. But it stops soon as Altair free himself from the red sash on his waist, removing his robes and then his shirt.

Licking her lips at the sight of his bareness, actually more than her, with his mouth swollen and his golden skin full of scars. None is similar to it’s sister. Y/N runs her fingers through the newest one on his chest, his muscles contracts at the feeling.

Her pants leave her body to the mess of fabric and steel, Altair stroking her bare tight, moving his hands to her shirt and pulling it off. Revealing her breast bands and reaching behind Y/N removes it herself, the cold or her shyness a little unconfortable against her skin so she cross the arms with a shiver crawling on her spine.

“Don’t hide.”

She does so, reaching for his neck as a hand cups her breast, teasing a nipple, while the other supports the small of her back.

“Altair…” He smirks at his name, sounding so sweet coming from her lips. His hand slide from her chest to her hip bones and reaching her wetness and gently prying it open, he feels Y/N buck her hips and shift.

Looking up at her face, Altair notices that her eyes were dropped in some corner. He’d never admit, but her nervous state is cute…Rather refreshing.

The Assassin keeps tracing her lips, he could feel that the light movement had her aching for more and smirks at the idea. Altair sucks a finger into his mouth and press the tip into her clit and rolling little circles.

She whined and moaned low in her throat, pressing her cheek on the crook of his neck. He moves to her opening, circuling before slipping his finger into her heat. He wasn’t going to make it easy for her.

Y/N’s hand muffles most of her noises, but Altair still can hear them, groaning and inserting a second finger as he pumped them. Her hips rolled as he picked up speed, gripping his hair and biting his pulse. But he leaver her body, under protests she seeks for more.

“Look at me.” Obeying, Altair grabs her hips and with other hand he lined himself up slowly until she was full seated.

Foreheads pressed together and her eyes shut tightly, breath tickling his skin, hair carresing his body and nipples brushing his chest.

Altair sighs and give her a time to adjust herself, noticing a few tears forming on her eyes as she moves foward slowly. He meant no harm to Y/N, so he moves slow despite the fact that he wants to go hard and fast.

“Move.”  
Helping her to lift up, nearly off him, and pulling back down hard. She threw her head back with a loud moan, all her worry about the Brothers far away from her mind as they movements become fluid.

Burying her head on the side of his neck, arms around him and hand splayed over her back, Altair distracts his will by kissing all the skin he can reach and rubbing her clit, making Y/N’s whines pith up as he sped. She was close.

He laid her, bodies still joined over the pillows and hooking an arm to continue his work even faster now.

Her hands fly up to grip at the fabrics, uneven breathing, using his name as a mantra. With a final thrust os his hips, her mouth opened in a silent cry, eyes wide, tight around him.

As she came, Altair don’t even think about slowing his thrusts. He couldn’t wait any longer. Dropping to his forearms, grunting and biting her earlobe, seeing white as he spent himself and body shuddering.

The grip on the pillows loosens and a small smile crawls onto her face as Altair removed himself and leaned into her touch on his face. A rare moment. The Master Assassin leaves for a moment, taking the descarted clotches from the ground and a blanket to keep him save from the cold. The tought of him leaving her goes away as Altair throws his blouse at her, much bigger, she notices after wearing it.  
  


A smirk traces his scarred lips as he pulls on his pants.

“Our Brothers will be suspicious about your noises.”

“Yours as well, darling.” She giggles, laying there comfortable, the blanket already over her as Altair joins. Rolling to his side, their gaze met again, he decides to grab her waist and drag Y/N, eyes slowly getting sleepy until they slid closed.


	2. Nightmares / Arno Dorian & Reader NSFW

It was going to be a long night.

You woke up with Arno covered in sweat and breathing heavily beside you, sitting suddenly with a cry of pain stuck at his throat.

“Arno?”

You sighed painfully when you saw your lover like that, groaning and rubbing his brown eyes with dark circles beneath. And you was sure to make noise when approaching and put a hand on his bare shoulder. Since you did not have much confidence on his Assassin instincts.

You were never certain if the ones who needed comfort was him or yourself. But anyways, you asked:

“Another nightmare, _ma chère?_ ”

He didn’t answered you, not even looking at you. Some nights, if you didn’t get out of the bed to chase him, Arno would be wondering all night along around his office or trying to get comfy on the bed. You drew lovely circles on his skin, sending shivers down his spine as Arno tensed and relaxed at your touch. But just a bit.

You decided to work on his tensed muscles. He was always on the edge but Arno was such a gentleman with you and sometimes you were so insecure about being worthy of him or not…

You could hear him whispering Élise’s name while he sleeps sometimes, you knew that with time he could win this depression. But if he was not happy enough with you?

Somehow, you both had laid again, with his head on your shoulder and now peaceful breath tickling your skin. You gave him some hot tea, Arno just smiled a little at your offer and aceptted.

And now he was watching your chest rise and fall…Or maybe the Assassin just took the oportunity to check your breasts out. You smiled at the thought, but it faded away as you stupidly said out loud:

“I am not worthy of you.”

You tensed as Arno’s brown eyes met yours with sadness, muttering on a sleepy voice:

“What?”

Now he was sitted, the blanket making a mess over the bed, maybe a bit unsure if he was sleepying again, you could not read him.

“Im am not her, i am sorry for your lost, i will not make you happy and there’s no need to stay if you don’t wish…”

_“Oh, no.”_ He whispered. “Don’t you say that…”

A finger forcefully took your atention to him, instead of the ground, you were looking directly at him. Butterflies hit your stomach when he called you his amour, his chère, and begged, the feeling combined with the pain on your chest.

“Please, _mon amour_. Don’t think that im not happy with you….”

It was so rare, see him begging for something, you were the one who normally pleaded. His voice had a painfull tone.

“She…Elise was a woman that i loved so much, but now she’s gone. Elise is my past, and you are with me now, helping me even when you are the one who needs comfort. I would be completely lost wihout you and, _mon Dieu…”_

He was not making it easy for you, with his thumb caressing your cheek and the another moving from the small of your back for your hands, guiding for his lips and kissing them.

“I love you deeply, Y/N. You are my future now.”

He gave you a smile, not one of his seducing smirks or grins. You smiled widely at him and throwed your arms around his neck, giving a peck on his lips.

“I love you too.”

It was a kiss full of passion, sadness, but hope too. Arno were never the only person who lost a beloved one for the revolution, and that counts you too. He smirked against your mouth:

“ _Oui_ , I know.”

You giggled and kissed his temples. Even with these words, Arno was so broken and fragile as you, and you two needed each other to not collapse again.

Then you just realized that Arno was on top of you, using his arm for balance, with an smirk on his lips and his hand playing with your bed hair. You pressed your hips against his, earning a groan as the french reached down to press his soft lips against yours. Pushing forcefully against your own, dominating you in a way which leaves you a mess.

His teeth tug on your bottom lip, giving it a gentle nibble before sucking it into his warm mouth and soothing his wet tongue over it. You gasp at the movement, your body feeling hot and needy as blood rushes down south, all because of him.

You push your chest into his and moved your hips again, wanting to feel him closer. The pressure of your breasts against him make him groan again into your mouth. He slowly, tortuously stripped your clotches off, leaving you in your underwear and quickly tossing the nightgown to the ground.

His form was larger than yours, so when his skin brushed your own, you found yourself almost drowning on his scent and breath as your bodies push against each other, needing to be closer.

With a few more kisses, he separetes from your lips and makes a slow path into your neck where he marks a rough bite, licking your swollen skin as you moan loudly, almost forgetting that the servants may hear you.

He marches down south to your collarbone and breasts. Arno always loved when you played with his hair or scretched his scalp when you two had sex, just like now. But now he prefered to take your wrists from his scalp and pin them, giving him all the control.

With just one hand to hold you, rough fingers slide under your underwear, heading straight for your breasts. He cups them firmly, thumb circling your hard nipple, making you moan into his mouth.

His breathing is uneven, just like yours, and not missing a beat, the hand moves away from your breast to down your stomach and brushes the inside of your thighs teasingly.

Your breath hitches and your lips move lazily against his, the kiss forgotten as you concentrate on his hand stroking you.

Pleasure waves through you as a skilled finger slips between your folds and touches your nub through the fabric of your panties. “Arno…” you whisper.

“Shh, mon amour.” He muttered, sucking your bottom lip as you lost yourself on his fingers. Arno gave you a cheeky grin before the movements of his finger grows bolder, touching you harder and faster until you are whimpering at every circle he draws around you. He smirks and release your hands, removing your panties as you lift your hips for him.

Then, he slides two fingers down towards your entrance, his breathing harsh when he finds the amount of wetness there. His fingers move and tease around your clit once more, making your legs shake as he spreads your wetness around, before returning to your entrance.

You don’t even have time to plea before he pushes them into you, making a gasp came out as Arno smiled charmingly before withdrawing his fingers until only the tips are inside you, thrusting them back in roughly, just how you like it.

At this point, he seem to know every spot that make you shake with pleasure. You can feel your orgasm building fast and ready to fall at any moment. All you need is him now.

His fingers are fucking you slowly and you can feel your orgasm fading away, you complained.

“Arno!”

His gaze turns darker all of a sudden and you realise that it was because he wanted you all like this; begging for him. That damn bastard.

Arno pushes your lips against his again in a lazy, sloppy kiss as his fingers remove themselves from your body and rub your clit with his thumb.

Your legs around his waist, hands helping Arno with his trousers and spreading his erection free. Slowly, he inserts the head of his shaft into you. Your eyes threaten to shut as he slowly pushed himself in inch by inch.

Arno moans at the sensation, while his left hand grips your knee, lifting it further up, and you moaned at the new angle. Your mouth forms a ‘o’ as he begin to move, hips pressing firmly against yours. You can feel him pulsing and your walls grip him, trying to bring his shaft even more.

He groans and curses, making a pace slow and steady, but passionate.

His hand makes its way down again as he stroke you, and you can feel yourself on the edge, moaning his name and clenching around him. Arno grunts and starts to rub your clit faster, harder until you screamed. The another hand returned to pin you against the bed as you arched your back in pleasure.

He keeps fucking you, and slowly his breath becomes faster and uneven, the grip on your hands becomes tight and certainly leaving some bruises before he throws his head back with a grunt and realises inside of you.

Then, you found yourselves going for two more rounds until you two can’t move anymore. Actually, it have been quite a time since you made love like this and you wanted him to enjoy it.

By the morning, you woke up with Arno’s peaceful sleeping features, you traced a finger along the scar on his nose and cheek, caressing him and playing with his beard a little, which made tickles as he wokes slowly and asks lazyly:

“How did you sleep, ma chère?” He smiled, with the sun kissing his hair, his beatiful brown eyes…

“Like a baby, and you, Monsieur Dorian?”

He closed his eyes and muttered sleepy: “ Likewise."


End file.
